1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a lubricating device for a drive power transfer system of a vehicle, and more particularly to improvements in a structure of a lubricating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various transfer systems for distributing a drive power of an engine to front wheels and rear wheels have been disclosed and are in practical use. Each of these system is provided with a lubricating device which lubricates various frictional portions. Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 63-137153 discloses a power transfer system which includes an oil pump for supplying lubricating oil to a planetary gear set of the power transfer system. The oil pump is driven by a gear integrally rotated with the planetary gear set. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H7-186759 discloses a lubricating device for a power transfer system where an oil pump is operated by receiving a rotational power of an output shaft of the system through a gear integral with the oil pump. The gear is dipped in lubricating oil of a lubricating oil chamber and splashes the lubricating oil by its rotation so as to supply the oil to lubricated parts.
However, in such splash type lubricating device, it is desirable that lubricating oil be further securely and stably supplied to lubricated parts under all conditions.